


Not your typical morning after... (Spideypool)

by MEEMAWMEEMAW



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Kisses, M/M, Minor Violence, Spideypool - Freeform, self love (like in a naughty way), slow burner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEEMAWMEEMAW/pseuds/MEEMAWMEEMAW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter don't get off to a typical start for star crossed lovers.  In fact Wade leaves Stark towers without even a goodbye kiss!  Will the boys realise their true feelings? Can they turn around this slightly awkward start? (Will they?  Is there really any question about that?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman is out on patrol with his dads. He encounters a Deadpool in its natural environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No messing about then: after lurking on these sites for forever I've finally decided to write my own! This is my first ever fanfic so let's hop right to it!

Peter Parker was on a night time patrol. Normally he just did the low-key, casual patrols which the more experienced heroes didn’t waste their time with (not that it was a waste of time of course) but it was the perfect way for Peter to gain experience. Plus he enjoyed the slightly more low-key setting.

  
But tonight was a little bit special; his dads were with him. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Peter’s adopted fathers, had decided to take tonight off from high class super hero work to join their son in a ‘family patrol’. Peter resented naming it something as cheesy as the ‘family patrol’ but he was certainly grinning now!

  
“Spiderman! Your web manipulating has become very impressive!” yelled Steve; referring to his son by his superhero name so as to maintain his anonymity in public.

  
“I agree, you’ve clearly been practising a lot since we last worked together,” Tony piped in. Peter glowed with pride, although he knew that It was mostly parental praise.

  
“Thanks! you guys aren’t too shabby yourself!” He laughed as he performed a showy leap, bouncing off of Captain America’s shield.

  
“oi!” Came the startled reply as Steve braced himself for the bounce.

  
“Are you two having enough fun over there?” yelled Tony, “I think I see some suspicious action over in that alley way - I’m going to go and check it ou-” but the end of Iron Man’s sentence was interrupted by shouts and yelling.

  
“Let’s go,” ordered Captain America - and as if they’d prompted it, a gunshot echoed through the heavy, night air.

Peter was nervous to be approaching danger but he knew that his parents were here to support him. He was always tense before coming face to face with a criminal but his superhero persona always stepped in upon arrival. He leapt gracefully and silently over the skyscrapers of New York and arrived on top of the building next to the where the gunshot had been heard. He attached a silky web to the side of the building and lowered himself quietly down to the ground. He could see three people, no- four people already there. Three big men were ganging up on another guy who looked disconcertingly like spiderman.

  
“Well, big boys, looks like you’re not the only ones calling the shots now!” came the gloating voice of the spiderman look alike whilst waving his gun in the air.  
Peter grimaced; he hadn’t seen superheros using guns before. It felt cowardly. He looked around quickly to see his dads entering the scene.

  
“Okay, everybody calm down - Deadpool, that means you too,” shouted Captain America with a tone of authority that Peter recognised. He’d heard it on numerous occasions in his childhood; when he wanted to bring a stray dog home, when he was using his spider powers to make giant webs around stark towers and who could forget the time he’d skipped a test to go off and fight ‘The Lizard’. Ooh, he’d been in big trouble that day.

  
“Hey, It’s Captain America, come to join the party?” Deadpool sounded annoyingly calm to Peter’s ears. He’d never heard of this… hero before. He hesitated to say hero because since when do heros go around shooting people?

  
“Aww crap! He’s got back up!” shouted one of the thugs.

  
“Shoot him quick!” shouted another one, the streetlight glinting off his bald head.

“Are you crazy? Captain America’s just over there, he’s the real deal!”

“And there’s Iron Man,” the man was pointing up now at where Tony was lowering into the alleyway

“Ah well, clearly you’re not very intimidating by yourself, Deadpool” drawled IronMan whilst examining his fingernails (through the suit) in a manner which expressed disinterestedness more than actual practicality. The gesture seemed to rile up Deadpool.

“Hey big boys, I was handling just fine with three guys before you lot showed up. Wouldn’t be the first time I took care of three men at once, you know what I mean?”  
Peter could feel his ears burning up with that comment, did Deadpool really mean that? He dropped to the ground and Deadpool noticed him for the first time.

“Well who’s this? The amazing spiderman? Thanks for… dropping in!” Deadpool’s mask seemed to grin mischievously, how did it even do that? “Well, i have to agree that he does have a marvellous tush.” Wait, what? Peter’s face seemed to be burning under his mask now; was he talking about his butt? And who was asking anyway? Was Deadpool having an internal conversation about Peter’s ass?

Ignoring that comment, Iron man continued “I suggest you thugs drop your weapons and surrender, you are completely trapped in case you hadn’t noticed.” Tony looked around the scene “What even happened here?”

“They shot me!” Deadpool shouted with indignation. It was only then that Peter noticed the blood shining on his suit, just above the left breast. He made a sharp intake of breath, how on earth was this guy still standing?

“You’re hurt,” Peter breathed in at the realisation

“It’s alright baby-cakes,” Did he really just say that? This guy was unbelievable, “It’s you who shot me through the heart.” Ugh, was he making kissing faces at Peter? Peter’s mouth was just open, dumbfounded.

“You bastard! We only shot you after you provoked us!” yelled the thug carrying the gun. He was shifting his shoulders menacingly and starting to step forwards, “And you’ve backed us into a corner - our only way out of here is to finish the job.”

“I ain’t going to jail!” another one piped in.

Shots were being fired and Peter was suddenly incapable of moving. His spidey senses had failed him. Everything was moving in slow motion. He looked round to see his pops (Steve) running towards him, shield raised, ready to throw towards the bullet fire. Iron man was jetting towards his son, yelling profanities. The thugs had indiscriminately fired bullets towards Deadpool and Peter. Peter glimpsed Deadpool firing three shots from his own gun before leaping towards him. Peter let out a yell just before Deadpool collided into him…

“Wha?AAaahhh!”  
“Nooo, not that beautiful butt!! Aaaaghh!”

“Ughhaah! What are you doing?” Peter yelled as he was thrown backwards into the alley wall, pinned there by Deadpool’s body.

“Deadpool, what have you done?” Captain America ran over to pull the man off Peter while Iron man came to help up his son.

“Peter, are you okay?” Iron man’s head was rapidly examining Peter. “We have to get you out of here.”

“Dad, I’m fine! I’m not hurt,” Peter looked over his dad’s shoulder at the three lifeless bodies in the distant, “Oh my goodness…” Peter’s knees went weak at the realisation that those three bullets deadpool had fired has been perfectly fatal. Iron man gripped Peter to stop him falling.

“We need to get you home,” Tony insisted.

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“IRON MAN!!! remember our identities! They are possibly the only thing protecting you! This is why you need to go home,” Peter jumped as Steve yelled at him, “Now!”  
Feeling stupid and ashamed to have accidently called Tony ‘Dad’ in public, he let Tony pull him into a hug. Peter stole a last glimpse of his pops who was kneeling over Deadpool.

Deadpool… Deadpool was still lying on the ground. More blood was filling the alley. Peter took a final gasp before everything went dark and he blacked out in Ironman’s arms.

Deadpool said that it was only Peter who’d shot him through the heart. Well that night, there had been a second shot to Deadpool’s heart and this one was fatal.

Deadpool was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Feel free to drop me a sweet hello with comments, critique or cutesy sweet nothings!


	2. Quick!  Backstory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter awakes after being knocked to the floor by Wade and subsequently fainting at the sight of his lifeless body. How will Peter cope with Wade's apparent death?

When Peter came to he was lying on his old bed in stark towers. There was a cool flannel on his forehead and Steve was sitting next to him looking worried and tired. Peter immediately felt embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry for calling Tony ‘dad’ earlier,” he mumbled quickly, he was still a little drowsy but had to get the feeling off of his chest.  
Steve put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Pete. You know that we forgive you, I’m sorry for shouting.” Peter felt some of the tension in him diffuse. “I know you know how important our alibis are - you won’t do it again.” He ruffled his son’s hair. “Besides, didn’t think I’d surprise you so much you’d pass out!”  
Peter’s eyes flew wide open at this point “No!” He sat up fast, too fast. “It wasn’t that, owwww,” Peter gripped his forehead as a headrush punished him for not taking it easy. “I saw… that man. He…”  
“Peter, there’s no need to worry, that man is Deadpool.” Steve tried to push his son to lie down.  
“He was Deadpool, he isn’t anymore…” Peter said quietly.  
“He regenerates, like Wolverine.” Steve said. “The wound won’t be fatal for him.”  
Peter blinked slowly as the words sank in. So Deadpool wouldn’t die. That was a relief, he hadn’t had to experience a superhero death before. Peter’s cheeks started to warm as he thought back to the man’s comments about his butt… He rubbed his face quickly to try and disguise it. “But wait, those other men…”  
“Peter you need to rest. That was a lot to take in….”  
“He killed them!” Peter couldn’t be confined to the bed now. He pushed past his dad and walked into the main room of the penthouse. Exactly why he wasn’t sure but it felt good to be moving. “He killed them!” He repeated stupidly, “Heroes aren’t meant to kill, what on earth did those three guys do? I mean they didn’t exactly look harmless but they didn’t have super powers.” Peter turned round to see Tony holding a tray with three steaming mugs on it, looking politely perplexed at the sudden onslaught of shouting from his son. “They were defenseless, dad!”

Tony blinked a few times as if taking in a barrage of information. He walked purposefully over to the coffee table and offered Peter a drink. Steve slowly walked over to join them. His fathers had an air of resignation about them.  
“Deadpool is a mercenary.” Tony stated. “He will have killed those men for money.” He sighed and sipped some of his tea. It was clear that Tony didn’t exactly approve.  
“Oh…” Peter didn’t really know how to reply to that. He took his mug of tea and just held it, feeling the mug warming his hands. “I guess he isn’t a hero after all…”  
Steve looked pointedly at his son. “Peter,” Peter looked at him. His pops looked a little sad, “Deadpool might not be the classic good guy. He has a grave past which may not be an excuse for his behaviour but his take on humanity is… different to ours.”  
“You mean it’s warped and twisted,” interjected Tony.  
“Babe…” Steve sighed. Peter agreed with his dad. “But Peter, he is a hero. Right now he’s our hero and yours.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“Pops is right, son. That bullet was meant for you,” Tony said frankly. “He saved you when he leapt onto you.”

The room was quiet as this realisation sank into Peter. Deadpool hadn’t leapt at Peter in a last desperate, mortal attempt to touch a great ass but instead he’d been selflessly taking a bullet what would have otherwise been fatal to Peter.

“This is good tea by the way, Tony,” said Steve, smiling. Lightening the mood a little.  
“Well I’m a multimillionaire with excellent taste. It should be good tea.” The way that his dad said that sounded far too much like a statement of fact and far too little like sarcasm.  
Peter shook his head, there was a lot of emotion filling his brain right now. Disgust, fear, relief, anger. One emotion seemed more important than the others though. “I need to thank him,” Peter stood up. Resolute. “He saved my life and he at least deserves my thanks.”  
“Well, he’s down in the infirmary, I believe that Bruce is seeing to him as we speak.” said Steve. “But I’m not completely comfortable with you going to see him alone…”  
“Pops, I’ll be fine.” Peter marched out the door into the lift, happy to have a goal for the evening. 

He pressed the buttons for the infirmary and the lift zoomed out of sight before Tony or Steve could express concern about their son heading off to see Deadpool unprotected.  
Tony stood up, “He can’t go by himself,”  
Steve chuckled  
“I don’t see why you’re so amused,” Tony looked incredulously at his husband. He was meant to be the sensible one! “The man had already shown no qualms about perving over Peter and that was in the presence of us!” The words were having little effect on Steve. “Iron Man and Captain America, for crying out loud! The cheek of it! Who knows what could happen while he was unattended!”  
“Tony, it’s okay. I brought him back and he’s under Bruce’s protection. The hulk should be no match for Deadpool. Peter will be just fine.” He pulled Tony into his arms and kissed his beautiful, sulky lips. “Besides, Bruce knows there’ll be a lot worse in store for him if anything happens to our baby.”

With those comforting words, Tony hugged his partner in love and crime tighter and kissed him affectionately on the lips.


	3. First kiss is not always the charm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's relieved to know that his saviour is still alive and decides to go and thank him in person.

Peter was quiet during the lift’s descent. He felt an overwhelming array of feelings; probably not helped by his recent black out. He was so embarrassed! He was meant to be a superhero: why did he faint when he saw Deadpool’s lifeless body? It’s not as though it was the first death he’d ever encountered. Peter closed his eyes and leant his head against the lift-wall. Breathing a sigh he finally had space to think about the mercenary. ‘He’s a dangerous man,’ Peter thought, ‘but he did save my life.’ Peter turned to see that the lift doors had opened. ‘But why?” Peter slipped on his mask, ‘Was It just because his dads were there and would have skinned Deadpool if he hadn’t tried to save their son?’ 

Peter stepped into the low-lit infirmary. It was open plan and clean. In the distance he could see a main light that was switched on behind a soft, white partition. The shadow of a man sitting on a bed was illuminated onto the partition. There didn't seem to be any sign of Bruce…  
“Uh…” Peter didn’t know how to approach him, It seemed rude to waltz over unannounced. “Dead...pool?” Should I call him that? Was it obvious how shaky he felt about approaching this man?

The shadow on the partition snapped to life upon hearing Peter. “Brucey, baby, is that you?” came a cheerful, singsong voice. “Come to check out this fabulous body a second time?”

Peter stopped, blinking. Was this guy for real? He’d just returned from the dead and now… this odd need for humour. Vulgar humour at that.  
“No, It’s Pe-... Spiderman. You resc-” But Peter could barely finish his sentence.

“WAIT, DON’T COME IN HERE!” The shout came loud and the change in voice was startling. Peter jumped, wide-eyed and watched as he saw the shadow reaching over for a mask and pulling it on rapidly. 

“Ah - sorry, I’ll wait for you to put your mask on,” Peter said feeling a bit relieved that the outburst was just a case of anonymity. 

“Hah, yeah, well you know baby boy. Can’t have you seeing this beautiful face - you might never leave me alone again!” Deadpool stepped out from behind the partition and his mask seemed to grin. “I heard you fainted at the sight of my lifeless body - didn’t know you cared about me that much!”

Peter felt taken aback. This wasn’t how he’d anticipated the meeting to go - he’d expected Deadpool to be lying sleepily in bed while Peter sat next to him quietly speaking words of thanks and praise. Instead there was this onslaught of embarrassment!

“I didn’t… who told you I fainted?” Peter asked angrily. He was glad for his mask since he was blushing again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight and it was all the fault of this brash idiot in front of him.  
“Ah, I was asking Brucey about you. Anyway, bring that beautiful tush over here,” Deadpool beckoned Peter with his fingers, “I think I deserve a little fan service for saving It.”

That was It. Peter was standing his ground. He wasn’t going to be perved on like this.  
“I was going to thank you for saving me,” he grimaced, “But since it seems you were only interested in my butt, I don’t know If you deserve it still.” Why was this going so wrong? “Why are you standing up anyway? Didn’t you just die?” Peter desperately tried to change the subject.

“Oh yeah! I forgot!” Deadpool darted back behind the curtain. Peter blinked.

“What?”

“Well come on then, weren’t you here to nurse me back to health?” Peter walked forwards sensing a trap. He poked his head round the curtain.

Deadpool was lying in the bed, blankets pulled up to chin. He was quite tall so his feet poked out the other end of the blankets. It was rather endearing. 

“Come to kiss me better?”

“Are you always so sexually repressed?” Peter asked, walking next to the bed where there was a chair for him to sit down on. He positioned himself facing the bed and looked at the merc in the bed. THe little mask peeping over the blankets stared back at him. “And no, I’m not going to kiss anything better.”

“Awwwwwww, Spidey baby!”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You came here to thank me and that takes courage!” Peter looked up at the merc, surprised at this change in tact. “It takes a lot of strength to save the day but it takes even more to accept help from other people.” Peter smiled at the man’s kind words. 

“Hey, that was nicely put.” The merc smiled.

It happened in an instant. Suddenly his expression changed to anguish - “Gaah!” His body contorted under the sheets. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter stood up, scared, not knowing what to do.

“Ah, oh god, sorry…” Deadpool was panting, “The regeneration… It’s not exactly pain free,” 

Peter walked closer to the bed and put a hand on Deadpool’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to experience this for my sake.”

“Hey, baby boy,” Deadpool patted the bed indicating Peter should sit down. The merc’s voice was gentle and sincere. He was still breathing heavily, the attack seemed to only last a moment. “It’s okay, really! It’s not the first time I’ve been through a regeneration. Actually, I’ve had to regenerate from much worse. Besides,” He sat up carefully to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You seem like a good guy, you won’t waste this gift I’ve given you.”

Peter turned his head to look at him. The merc was right. Peter would never had survived that bullet. It was now his responsibility to ensure it hadn’t been a waste of painful regeneration. He smiled at the merc. “You won’t regret this, I promise.” Peter said with a smile in his voice.

“You bet I won’t regret this.” Peter barely had time to react as Deadpool quickly wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed his mouth through their masks. Kissed him! Peter could feel the man’s strong nose pushed up against his and feel the warmth of his breath. He could smell the blood that had dried on his suit over the merc’s strong torso, which was pressed close to Peter’s body. He could hear a deep moan and someone elses frantic panting but from which person he couldn’t tell. After what felt like an eternity, Peter made an incoherent noise which suggested alarm and shock. 

“GAH!” He yelled, pushing himself away from the pervy idiot, “What the fuck?!”

“Mmmh,” Deadpool reclined onto the pillows on the bed whilst tucking his arms behind his head, “You’re right, I didn’t regret that.”

“You should, that was completely out of line!” Peter walked away from him in a huff. He stopped and turned back, confused, “You tricked me! You had no right!” He yelled.

“You liked it, baby boy.”

Peter opened his mouth but was too slow to say anything clever. He tried a second time. “You’re.so.arrogant!” Peter’s face was burning red with anger and confusion now.

“That wasn’t your first kiss was It? Was I your first kiss?” He sounded way too excited about that.

“Fuck off,” Deadpool wasn’t Peter’s first kiss, but there was no way that Deadpool was knowing that.

“Ooh that’s a dirty tongue you got on you there,” Deadpool smirked, “I could show you how to use It if you’d like…”

 

Their ‘playful’ banter was put to an end as a door opened and Bruce walked casually into the ward. He stopped short when he saw the episode happening around him.  
“Am I interrupting something?” He said, a little taken aback.

“I was just leaving.” Peter glared at Bruce. “The patient seems to still be in a lot of pain,” Peter put a lot of emphasis on this as he turned back to look at Deadpool. “He probably needs a high dose of sedatives.” The poison in Peter’s voice was tangible.

“It’s gonna take a hefty amount of tranquiliser to make me forget that get well gift, baby boy!”

Peter stomped into the lift without another word.

Bruce’s eyebrows were steadily rising higher towards his fringe as he watched the banter between them. As the lift doors shut and pinged happily he turned to face his patient. “So, It looks like he’s taken a liking to you.”

“Hey doc - say, I think I’m in with a chance.”


	4. Not your typical morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is mortified at Wade's advances, however he can't stop thinking about them. Fortunately his dads have the perfect distraction.

Peter had returned to his room without a word to his fathers. He was mortified that he’d been the butt of Deadpool’s jokes and ridicule and that… kiss. Ugh!! It was enough to make Peter’s blood boil!

Suffice to say when Deadpool had left that morning Peter hadn’t gone to kiss him goodbye.

“Peter…” It was Pops.

Peter responded in the most adult and mature way and grunted as he rolled over in bed away from his pops.

“Peter, what happened down there? You seem awfully quiet.” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed. Peter gave a non-committal shrug as form of an answer.  
“Did you at least thank him for what he did?” Steve suggested, trying to get anything from his son.

Peter let out a forced sigh. He was so frustrated with how the evening had gone. He rolled over to look at his pops. “Dad, he just isn’t a good person. I wish he hadn’t saved my life.”

Steve closed his eyes, being patient with his son. It was understandable - Deadpool wasn’t the easiest hero to come to terms with. He had very different values to the ones him and Tony had tried to teach Peter. “Peter, I’m sorry that he wasn’t everything you were expecting from a hero. It is morally reprehensible to kill people for money however It’s something that isn’t going to change anytime soon. He’s… a complicated individual. If you give him time though…”

“I’m not giving him anymore of my time. He can forget it.”

“Peter, please.” Steve looked down at his son. He had always tried to teach Peter the value of thinking in someone elses shoes. It was very important to being an effective super hero and understanding how anyody can fall into a situation that makes them do bad things.  
Anybody.

“If you take the time to find out about him you might find that he’s not all bad. Deadpool has been a good friend to us.”

Peter whined pathetically, “Daaaaaaaaad,”

Steve smiled at his son’s low attention span. “Fine! FIne. Well, if i know my son, I know that you’ll do the right thing if you ever encounter him again.” Steve stood up and his smile grew wider, “Besides, I think dad’s making pancakes this morning!”

Peter tried very hard not to smile at this and to just be grumpy and pathetic, but it was hard! Pancakes!!  
“Okay fine, pops, I’ll get up.”

Steve left the room, singing some generic tune. Peter’s expression darkened a little as he sat up on the side of his bed. He grazed his lips with the tips of his fingers where they’d been assaulted last night. He felt tender and confused. He hadn’t told his fathers about the kiss; that’s why his pops had told him to try to understand Deadpool instead of going to beat him up for touching their son. Now that Spiderman thought about it, did Deadpool even know that Captain America and Iron Man were his parents? Would he have acted differently if he had known?

He thought about the mercenary’s tight grip around his body. It had been a good kiss, that wasn’t up for debate. Imagine if their masks hadn’t been in the way…  
“GAH!” Peter yelped out loud. What was he thinking! He couldn’t start complimenting Deadpool on his kisses! Get a grip, Peter!

He looked down at his boxers and flushed in disgust. He had become rock hard at the thought of the kiss. He couldn’t believe how much the mercenary had entered his thoughts.

“Peter? Are you okay?” Tony shouted from the kitchen.

Peter snapped to his senses, “Ah, Yes! Just uh… stubbed my toe!” Peter hurriedly hopped into some trousers, and tucked his morning wood into a discrete location. Man, this sucked.


	5. Gratuitous Wade self love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*
> 
> Wade thinks about Spiderman in a less than gentlemanly fashion.

“Spider… man.”

Wade was breathing heavily. Lying back on his double bed. His apartment was cool and empty, yet Wade felt a hot flush rising over his body.

“Agh…”

{Wow, bet you wish you knew his name now…}

Wade tried to ignore the voices but had to admit they had a point. 

[Hey, there’s always a thrill in jerking off to spiderman, the hero]

{Yeah, his alter ego is probably really dorky}

“Guys! Shut… up! Hah!” Wade was moving his hand faster now, “It’s really hard to fantasize about his amazing butt when you’re… Gah!!”

Wade flumped back. His body no longer rigid in anticipation. Warm, naughty thoughts of Spiderman and his amazing butt evaporated as he climaxed. Wade was left feeling sleepy and satisfied. 

[Yeah, that was okay but…]

“Just okay? Wow guys, way to ruin the mood.”

{But just imagine if he’d actually been here!}

“you’ve got a point…”

A big smile was spreading over his scarred face in spite of this as he thought of the kiss he had shared with spiderman. 

{You hardly shared it}

“Ugh, do you guys ever shut up!”

[I’m surprised if he’ll ever speak to you again, you coulda fried an egg on his rage!]

{He was pretty ma-aad at you}

“you’re literally in my head, why are you turning against me?!”

[Just don’t mess it up next time!]

{If there is a next time…}

Any hope Wade had of a post spiderman fantasy sleep was dissolving amidst the negativity and the voices. Wade sat up in a huff. 

“Screw you guys, I’m getting tacos.”

Wade trudged off to take a shower.


	6. Star crossed Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade spots his favourite spider hopping around New York City. Will he resist the urge to go and talk to him? (Will he resist? Does the sun set in the east? Is a bluebird blue? I don't need to spell it out for you guys :P)

Wade had returned to his flat with take out tacos. He ripped off his hoodie and gloves and beanie - he hadn’t been in the mood to take deadpool out for tacos. Instead he’d opted for a different disguise, the one where he could be a little closer to Wade Wilson.

  
{Hey sexy ass, cheer up}

“Since when have you guys been on my side?”

Wade smiled as he placed the take out bag on the table. He’d always struggled to find people accepting of his heavily scarred body. He removed his shirt to liberate himself and went to stand by the window. There was a beautiful breeze racing through his still apartment and Wade closed his eyes as he let the cooling air cleanse his body. He opened his eyes in an unusually pleasant mood. His unfocused eyes gazed over the city landscape. He was woken from his daydream when he saw a red and blue blur swing across the landscape. A smile crept onto Wade’s lips.

“Spidey…”

He watched as spiderman swung up to the roof of his building and scaled to the top. Wade leaned out of his window, looking up and was delighted to see a pair of spandexed legs dangling over the edge of the building. WIthout wasting a breath, Wade scrambled to find his Deadpool suit.

 

\---

 

Peter had insisted on going on patrol that evening despite his fathers’ protests. Peter had been very distracted that morning and insisted he needed to clear his head.  
The sun was setting over New York and Peter decided to stop on a rooftop to watch the sun set. He landed and stretched his arms out like a starfish, feeling the breeze race over him. He wandered over to the edge of the building a let his feet dangle over the side. It had at least been a quiet evening tonight.

Peter lay back on the rooftop. Weren’t you looking for a distraction, Peter? His mind was racing. Then again after last night… His brain was so confused. Last night…  
He had forgotten his horror at seeing so much death last night. Somehow the deaths were overshadowed by the kiss. Peter felt repulsed with himself. How can a kiss be capturing his attention more than the deaths of…

Peter shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be getting depressed; on patrol that is. He needed to be alert in case of emergencies. The memory of Deadpool’s lips on his own suddenly overwhelmed him. Peter was compelled by the mystery surrounding Deadpool; the way his father sounded so grim when he said that he had a difficult past, Deadpool’s relentless humour, his anxiety to not be seen without his mask on. Not to mention that his body was - Peter felt embarrassed to think it - ripped. His grip on Peter had been powerful which was no surprise with all that dense muscle. If Peter hadn’t had his super strength he wouldn’t have been able to get away.

Imagine how awful that would have been…

Peter was thinking exactly how bad that would have been; his hands gripping the merc’s huge shoulders, the rough kiss becoming tender, Peter’s body being pulled tightly into Deadpools…

Deadpool…  
Peter could feel something tingling, was that his spidey senses?

“Deadpool.” The name escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

 

“You thinking ‘bout me, baby boy?”

“Gurraaah!” Peter’s heart might as well have jumped out of his body! In his fright he fell off the roof - not really an issue since his super spidey hands clung to the wall. Once again he could feel that agonising sensation of his hot, blushing cheeks burning through his mask. Was this thing flammable?

“Mmh, I got into your head, then?”

Peter considered just letting go of the building now and falling to an early demise. It would probably be less painful than the conversation they were about to have.

“You haven’t left mine,” It was almost a purr. An unbearable, silky purr.

Peter grimaced and hung his head forwards - he still couldn’t think of anything to say. How could he justify his actions? “I wasn’t thinking about uh-” Agh! Why was he being so pathetic? His voice trailed off and was lost in the wind.

Deadpool wandered over to the edge of the building and offered a hand to Peter, but Peter had no intention of playing right into his (pardon the pun) hands.  
“Were you thinking about me just now? Maybe we can turn those thoughts into a reality.”

Peter hopped up next to Deadpool, ignoring his hand, unable to look at him. Was it possible Deadpool could read minds? Peter tried to change the subject, “How did you know I was here?”

“Because we’re just inexplicably connected! You just can’t stay away from me!” Deadpool tried to hug Peter from behind but spidey slipped out of his reach too quickly.

“Wait, have you been following me? How did you know I was here,” Peter accused.

“”NOnonono, not following noooooo.” Couldn’t have sounded less convincing if he tried. “Does that sound like me? Nonono, get this, it’s fate! You just happened to swing by while I was…”

Peter looked at him expectantly, “yes?” he prompted.

“Getting tacos!”

“Couldn’t sound less suspicious.” Peter looked around, “So where are these tacos? You know what? It doesn’t even matter. I can’t believe you’re following me.” This guy took Peter through a wealth of hot and cold emotions in a matter of minutes. Less like 7 minutes in heaven and more like 30 seconds in heaven then straight to hell and rinse and repeat.

“Hey, baby boy,” Deadpool shrugged, “What’re you saying, you don’t trust me? Alright then, beautiful, just give me a minute to knock your socks off,” Deadpool stepped backwards, “And then maybe we can continue where we left off last night…”

Peter felt like he couldn’t get a coherent sentence in this conversation. He was so confused.

 

“Wait right there,” Deadpool stepped closer to the edge of the building, “I mean don’t move,” one of his feet was hovering over the edge. Peter stepped closer “Baby boy, you gotta trust me at some point, might as well be now!!”

Deadpool stepped over the edge and out of sight.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!”

Peter exhaled, then reminded himself that the worst that could happen is that deadpool would have to regenerate for a few painful hours. He sat down, cross legged. A few moments later Deadpool’s head popped back up over the side of the flat.

“I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Admittedly the magic was lost under the mask.

“Tacos!” Deadpool raised them in one hand triumphantly.

Peter had to say he was surprised. “You were telling the truth…” Deadpool couldn’t have bought them just now, he was too quick. He felt his resolve softening.

 

Deadpool sat opposite Peter and offered him one which Peter took. “Thanks a bunch, I actually didn’t realise how hungry I was!”  
He hesitated before rolling up his mask to just under his nose. He figured that Deadpool, perv or no, could probably be trusted with knowing what Peter’s mouth looked like.

Lips brushing underneath their masks…

What was he talking about. THere was no way Deadpool could be trusted with Peter’s exposed mouth. Peter suddenly tensed up anticipating an unannounced, unmasked kiss. He looked up at Deadpool, prepared to pull his mask back down if a pounce looked imminent.

  
But Deadpool wasn’t moving to eat. He hadn’t moved at all.

“Are you eating?”

“Uh… yeah, just not right this second.”

Peter looked at the tacos. He dropped his, horror filling his heart.

“Noooo! You dropped a precious taco! My gift! My precious, and you callously threw it to the ground!” Deadpool had thrown himself to the floor, mourning the loss of his taco. “Whyyyy do you haaaate tacooooos”

“you poisoned them…” Peter realised how stupid it sounded out loud.

“What? No, baby doll these are-”

“Well why aren’t you eating them?” Peter interjected quickly

“ah…” Deadpool lay on the ground. Surprisingly he wasn’t talking for once.

“So they are pois-”

“Nooo nonono.” Deadpool rolled over to look up at Peter. “Just can’t have you looking at my devilishly handsome chin, I’m afraid you uh,” he flicked his head back sassily, “won’t be able to contain yourself.”

“uh huh. Well excuse me while I struggle to control my wild animal instincts over here.” Peter pressed his lips together. “Not sure how i’m going to hold myself back.”

Deadpool took a taco and flipped himself upways. He swivelled to face away from Peter. “I uh…” He raised his mask so Peter couldn’t see his chin and took a bite. “Wow that's gooood”

“Umm… Are you like a wanted criminal? Why can’t I even see your chin?” The thought did suddenly occur to Peter that maybe Deadpool was more sinister than first appearances lead to believe.

“Nah baby boy, I’m just a little uh… I’m not really so pretty in the face. I give the bogeyman nightmares.”

His tone had gone from carefree to careful. Peter was certain he shouldn’t press the issue however his curiosity was burning a hole through his common sense. Peter was about to open his mouth to say something when Deadpool interrupted.

“It’s the regeneration, baby doll. It was designed to keep me alive, not bring back my good looks.” He sighed, taking another bite of taco. The crispy shell broke through the silence of the night. “It’s the miracle of rebirth partnered with a curse. People are always startled when they first see me, which Is okay. It’s not something you get used to quickly though.” He pulled down the mask and turned to face Peter who was quiet; feeling his chest tighten for this man. He was only beginning to understand why he was the way he is. “Hey, cheer up, tiger.”

“I’m not uh… I don’t know what to say.” Peter said honestly.

“Well you listened to me harp on this long, how about we make it a night?”

Peter wasn’t sure he was delighted exactly but something compelled him to say “sure,”

“Really?” The merc stood up, scooping up the rest of the tacos with one hand and pulling Peter by the hand with the other. “Woohoo! Sleepoveerrr!”

“Woah, wait one second there…”

“We’re going to have a sleep over!”

He was dragging Peter to the edge of the building where he’d jumped off before.

“Now wait a minute, I never said…”

“Aww spidey you made my day! Bless your spidey soul,”

“No, wait”

“You’re gonna love it!”

Deadpool jumped over the edge onto a little stairway that Peter hadn’t seen until now. He offered Peter a hand down but Peter could get down by himself thank you very much. The rattled down a few levels and climbed through an open window into Wade’s apartment.


	7. Taco Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get personal in Wade's apartment

Wade’s apartment was light and sparse. Spidey could only see the living room/dining room at the moment since all the other doors were shut. Wade put his bag of tacos on the coffee table, looking back at Spidey. He had only put one leg inside the flat - he was taking in his surroundings.

{Well he’s not a total idiot I guess}  
[paranoid maybe?]  
“Hey, there’s no one waiting to jump out at you!” 

Spiderman looked up at Wade and walked into the room. “Yeah, I’m not so sure about that,” he remarked, looking at Wade pointedly. “I like what you’ve uh… done with the place,” he said, trying to sound casual. “It’s uh… minimalist.”  
Wade’s apartment was rather sparse in terms of furnishings, except there did seem to be a fair few empty take out boxes lying around.

{Well, Spidey knows you can’t cook now!}  
[And that you’re a slob]  
“Guys, I can cook!” 

“What?” Spiderman asked. Wade turned around and tried to act casual.

“It’s the voices, baby boy, the voices!” He exclaimed gesticulating.   
{Aaaand now he also thinks you’re crazy}  
“You already thought I was crazy, right?” Wade asked. His guest still hadn’t moved from the window. “You’re welcome to sit on the sofa, I promise you there’s no trap.”  
[Other than yooooou]  
“BEERS!” Wade yelled over the voices, heading to the kitchen.

“Deadpool?” Spidey shouted from the main room, Wade could hear the sound of sofa-springs which meant Spidey was making himself comfortable. “Is this really your apartment?”

Wade returned with two open beer bottles, “You bet, sweet-cheeks!” 

Wade couldn’t see Peter’s eyes widen at this revelation. “You trust me with this information?”

“So cautious! Yeaaaah I trust you. You strike me as the ‘hero’ type, you won’t abuse this sacred knowledge.” He sat on the coffee table opposite Spiderman, handing him a beer. “Besides, this means you can come round whenever you want!” 

Spidey tugged up his mask again and clinked his bottle with Deadpool before taking a swig.  
“I guess you know where I live so…” Peter started.

“I’m sorry, what?” Deadpool wasn’t totally sure he understood Spiderman’s meaning, but realisation was starting to dawn on him.

“So fair trade? Obviously…”

“you live,” Wade sat up “in Stark towers?”   
{Wow, is he Tony and Steve’s play thing?}  
[or their love child…]

Wade could see the edge of a blush forming on Spidey’s face under his mask.   
“You didn’t know?” Spidey asked.

The cold wave of realisation slowly passed over Wade as he put the pieces together.   
{Oh shit}  
[He’s their son]  
“The adopted one…”  
{Tony’s going to kill you}  
[Not before Steve does]

Spidey interjected at this stage “Yeah, I’m the adopted son. Pops always tried to keep me out of the spotlight but I guess word gets round eventually.”

{Pops… }  
[Is that Captain America or Iron Man? Doesn’t matter]  
{still hilarious!}  
“Guys! This is serious!”

Wade could swear Spiderman was blinking in confusion under the mask. “Who are you talking to?”

“The voices, Spidey, the voices! Agh! I sound crazy!”  
{Peter Parker…}  
“What?” muttered Deadpool.  
[Oh yeah, that’s the kid’s name!]  
“Peter?” Deadpool questioned.

“guess there’s no hiding it now.” Peter admitted.

“Oh god you are Peter Parker, what have I dooone?” Wade was dragging his hands under his eyes as an expression of his internal agony. He stood up quickly. “They’ll think I kidnapped you.” He snapped his head to look down at Peter and saw he had a huge grin. Wade leapt so he was kneeling over the suited man on his couch and gripped the front of his suit, “Why are you smiling? This is no laughing matter!”  
“Unusual for you, it would seem!” laughed Peter with glee. He was enjoying this situation too much. “I just can’t believe how intimidated you are by my dads.”

Wade’s brow furrowed, “well I don’t know if intimidated is the right word, per se.” He was starting to regain some of his Wade-confidence upon seeing Peter laughing. “just uh… very aware of how protective they are of yoooou.”

Peter laughed again and leant back against the sofa. Wade dropped his arms from the front of Peter’s suit and let his head roll back, letting out a sigh.  
“So? You want to tell me your name?”  
Wade slowly lowered his head to look at Peter. There was a moment of contemplative silence as Peter wondered If he’d stepped a line in asking and Wade knowing that he’d love Peter to know his name more than anything.

“Wade Wilson.”

Peter smiled as he spoke, “Well, Wade, I have to ask,” Peter tried to turn his tone serious, “Are you totally healed from yesterday? You did take that bullet for me and all...”

Wade threw a hand to his forehead and bellowed, “Alas! How am I ever to convey the suffer-”

Peter pulled his hand down, “Oi!” He chuckled

{He does think you’re funny really}

Wade smiled. Peter went back to gently serious “Really, I just want to know that you’re okay and I’m not causing you pain.”

Peter was still holding his wrist as he contemplated an answer. Neither of them moved for a moment. Wade gently released his hand and gently touched Peter’s jaw.

“I think I’d take more than a bullet for you, baby doll.”

They sat, motionless as the words washed over both of them. Wade melted as he watched Peter’s slightly parted lips and his chest rising and falling. He raised his hands up to that beautiful jawline and ran his thumbs from his neck along that smooth jaw. Peter lifted his chin in response. Wade could feel his heart race as his thumb lingered on Peter’s chin. Their eyes were directed towards one another at this angle. Wade slowly bent down towards those beautiful lips.

He felt pressure around his neck and the material of his mask sliding towards his chin. Wade’s breathing started to become shallow and he snatched Peter’s wandering hands in a panic.   
He’s going to lift up my mask  
{Don’t let him!}  
[It could be okay!]  
{Or he could run screaming}  
[Yeah, which one’s more likely given your track record?]  
{He might laugh at you}  
“SHUT UP!” Wade bellowed. The voices seemed to be making up for lost time - they were so quiet a moment ago and now they were alarm calling and arguing and creating a lot of noise in Wade’s overwhelmed brain. Peter caught his breath from the shock of being grabbed so suddenly. “Don’t lift up my mask, I don’t want you to see…”

“Wade, I’m not going to look at your whole face, If you don’t want me to,” Spiderman knew what an invasion of privacy that would be. Peter hadn’t seen Wade’s neck yet. His hands were motionless around the flap of cloth where the mask started, gripped tightly by the mercenary.   
“It’s not- I don’t want - “ Deadpool was trying to calm down, “My skin, It’s everywhere.” Deadpool was slowly loosening his grip on Peter’s hands. “I’m sorry for startling you, I don’t know my own strength sometimes,” 

He felt his body go cold as Peter slowly continued to lift his mask. He heard a tiny intake of breath as Peter first laid eyes on his skin. “Peter,” Wade said darkly. He waited for a response but none came. Just Peter’s steady breathing and stationary hands. “Peter, It’s like this all over my body.” He exhaled in frustration, “Look, I said it was horrible and that you shouldn’t look.” Wade couldn’t cope with Peter’s shock.   
“Just.say.anything!” He yelled, now trying to turn away.

But Peter gripped his shoulder and wouldn’t let him. He kept Wade close to his body. Wade’s chest was overflowing with relief and anxiety and felt like he was flying and falling. Falling and flying. Peter tried again to lift up Wade’s mask. His touch was so gentle. He teased the fabric over Wade’s rough, scarred, beaten skin until it rested just above his lips. Wade could feel a smile slowly start to rest upon Peter’s lips. He was finding it difficult not to smile too.  
Peter looked down as he reached for Wade’s strong wrists. He daintily placed two fingers under each hand and guided Wade’s hands to Peter’s own mask - still resting under his nose. Wade could feel Peter’s breath on his fingertips. Only prompted once, Wade lifted the mask over Peter’s nose, his eyes. He pulled it back over his thick, beautiful hair. Peter’s eyes were shining and true. His expression one of happiness and sadness. Wade exhaled, gently this time, feeling relaxed and naked for the first time in a long, long time. Even though it was only his lower face that was exposed.  
Peter raised one hand to cup the side of Wade’s face. It was a delicate touch and Peter’s hand felt soft and warm against Wade’s skin. Peter gently started to guide Wade’s head towards Peter’s.   
“Wait…” Wade cooed. There was magic in seeing Peter’s entire expression. He looked questioningly at the man knelt over him.   
Awkwardly, Wade started to remove his own mask. Peter had fed him with courage and security and It felt cowardly and unjust to… be with him now without being able to show his face to Peter. Especially after he’d shown Wade so much openness and understanding in so few actions.  
Wade tugged his mask up and off his face. There was less dexterity and grace in his movements. He looked Peter in the eyes.  
“Wade,” The voice was warm and smiling. Wade could feel Peter slide his hand around Wade’s shoulder. Wade felt his expression relax and his imperfect lips part slowly as he moved through the space between them.

Peter’s perfect lips pressed into Wade’s rough ones. Their kiss was delicate and perfect. It lasted maybe a second before they breathed apart and looked into each others eyes. There was a fire of intensity burning behind Peter’s beautiful, brown eyes. Wade pulled Peter towards him with firmness and their lips pressed together again.   
This kiss was longer and the men breathed through the excitement, overcoming timidness and fuelling intensity. Wade hugged Peter tighter, never wanting to let him go. They exhaled as they broke apart but now Wade was desperate for more. He drank in Peter’s smooth face, his long eyelashes, his sweet nose. Wade pecked Peter’s lips, keeping his eyes open and Peter’s eyes too. He kissed him again, and again. Faster now until one short kiss ignited their passion and suddenly they were bound in each others arms and Peter twisted Wade’s body onto the sofa and now Peter was pressing his body weight onto Wades as their legs became entangled also. Sharing their breath and also their sanctuary.

“Petey,” Wade looked searchingly into the man’s eyes. He couldn’t totally register that he was blanketed by this incredible individual. Peter wasn’t out the door, in fact he was closer to Wade than he could have ever dream of. Wade smiled a scarred and beautiful smile.Peter tilted his head and stroked the mercenary’s face - a deep blush matching his lips.

“If I don’t leave now, I won’t be able to stop kissing you,” Peter confessed with a hint of a laugh. His eyes lit up Wade’s happiness.

“if you don’t leave now, I may be in big trouble with some super heroes tomorrow,” he replied with matching expressions.

Peter shifted to be closer to Wade’s lips and kissed him with force and longing.


End file.
